The Crooked Man
by A Crooked Lullaby
Summary: [A Novelization of The Crooked Man] David Hoover decides to move into a new apartment during a rough time in his life. After some odd occurrences, he decides to ask about the room's former owner, but learns little. So he sets off in search of him, strangely compelled to know more about this man... [Warning: Language, gore, depression, and suicidal thoughts/attempts.]
1. Cries in the Dark

Hello and welcome to my first story, a novelization of The Crooked Man. This game really hit home, so I felt the need to bring it to life through writing. I hope you enjoy.

P.S. I don't think the warnings are necessary if you've played the game.

* * *

><p>David Hoover let out a hefty sigh as he took the time to allow his cerulean eyes to scan his new home, a room in a small apartment. A simple layout and nothing too extravagant, the walls were a bland tan color and a basic television was there, along with the other necessities such as a bed, a table, and a small "kitchen", if you could call it that much. He couldn't help but notice a distracting large crack that snaked up on the paint near the T.V., but it could always be worse. Besides, he should be thankful he even had a place to stay tonight.<p>

The pompous voice of his friend Paul dragged him out of his troubled thoughts, forcing David to look at the other blue-eyed man, though his light brown hair was cut much more cleanly than David's messy dirty blond locks. "Whew!" he exclaimed, wiping his forehead with his right arm, a silly and wide grin on his face, "Finally, things look tidy in here!" Beside Paul, his wife Marion gave a nod, her own brown eyes examining the room, her bluish-black hair only stayed out of her vision due to being swept to the side, "That should be that." Marion always had a smooth voice, it hid what she was keeping on the inside so many people were shocked to find out how stubborn she was, "Is there anything else we can help with, David?" "Nah, I'm fine. Sorry for making you guys helping me move..." The brunet gave a somewhat apologetic look, but quickly replaced it with thanks, offering a small smile, "And thanks for showing me the place, Paul. I'll have to pay you back sometime!"

The thought of an offer caught Paul's attention and he suggested with a playful smirk, "Ooh, nice! The three of us could go out drinking!" "I look forward to it already!" Marion chirped in, winking and sharing her husband's cheery smile, "Well, we'd better get going." Her dark eyes floated over to Paul, who looked reluctant but knew better than to disagree with the stubborn woman. David gave an understanding nod, "Got it. Be careful, you two." With that said, the three shared a glance before Marion headed out into the hallway that lead to the front door, Paul hurrying after his petite wife.

David blinked slowly, suddenly realizing how lonely it was with no one there. He just stood there, feeling the isolation sink in, but something caught his attention before it settled its roots in too deep. He raised an eyebrow, taking a few steps toward the nearby table and noticed a familiar plastic card. His hand picked up the license, shaking his head at his friend's forgetfulness, "...huh? Sheesh, Paul forgot his license...I should get it to him if he's still around." Not even chuckling, he followed after the couple, the wood groaning in protest as his black shoes clapped on top of it. Entering into the small hallway, he faintly heard voices that grew louder by the time he stood in front of the door that acted as the only barrier between him and whoever was talking. Not being able to help himself, he listened to the conversation, blue eyes flickering around nervously.

"...what's with that place, seriously? It's filthy! It's practically falling apart! What were you thinking?! He wanted to move for a change of pace, and that will NOT help him, you hear?"

"Look, what can I do? He's not the richest guy, y'know, can't even afford much furniture. Besides, you told me to look for the place, right?! Don't come complaining to me now!"

"...you're right...I'm sorry...I just wanted to help David out."

"...I know. Look, I should be sorry. We'll visit some other time..."

The talking soon grew distant as the sound of footsteps overtook them, they had walked away by then. David took a step away from the door, his expression almost pained but he shoved the conversation out of his mind.

"...the license can wait, I guess. Better get to bed."

His footfalls were a little heavier and he slumped slightly as he went back into the main room, simply slipping the plastic card into his pocket. Though, he nearly jumped out of his skin as the shrill screaming of his phone suddenly burst through the silence. He always hated obnoxious phones like that. The brunet almost ran to the hollering device, as if he were desperate to talk to someone, to hear someone speak to him.

"Hello?"

He raised a hand to run through his thick hair as no one replied on the other end, "...hello? Who is this?"

Still nothing, was this some kind of prank?

But it was then that an idea of who it was popped into his hopeful mind.

"...Shirley?"

Whoever it was then quickly hung up, the tone beeping hollowly and David sadly put down the phone, closing his eyes and turning away. One good thing happened to him and now this, life really did have it out for him.

"I'll just call it a day...I should take it easy for my first day in a new place."

David fell into a restless sleep that night, worrying about nothing and everything.

...

A soft and constant sound began to echo inside David's mind, stirring him from his sleep, opening his blue eyes in irritation, his usual kindness gone. '...ugh, really...is that somebody crying?' he thought bitterly as he heard the sobbing noise hitting his walls in a haunting way that almost made the annoyed brunet sad. Almost. '...I can't sleep through this. Is it one of my neighbors? I should go complain...' In a sluggish manner, the man arose from his bed and rubbed his eyes while shuffling toward the small hallway that would lead to the main one, the crying had to be coming from one of the doors out there. Despite the grieving and heartbreaking tone to the crying, his exhaustion pretty much blocked out any thoughts of comfort or sympathy.

By the time he made it out into the main hallway, the sobbing had ceased suddenly, leaving the old building in a suffocating silence. David narrowed his eyes lightly in suspicion but still felt the need to find the cause, so he knocked on every door on his floor, there weren't many, thankfully. Each knock was answered with silence until the last one closest to the staircase. An obviously feminine voice answered with, "Yeees...? Who is it, at this hour?" Using the most polite voice he could muster, he cleared his throat, "Pardon me. It's just...I can hear you from my room, even. It's making it hard to sleep. Would you stop?"

"...huh? What're you saying? I was asleep until YOU woke me up! You trying to start something? You're the guy who moved into 205, right? There's no way you'd hear me from there!"

Startled by the suddenly angry voice, he physically shrunk back from the door, mulling her words over. "Er...I guess so..." Then, he tossed in, "S-sorry for waking you! Bye now!" Stepping away even more from the door and beginning to head slowly back to his own room, he mumbled quietly to himself, "She's right...the rooms are pretty far apart. More importantly, it was a man's voice. Was it just my imagination? ...whatever...I better get back to sleep."

Entering his room, he was startled by the sound of water, almost making him jump. Mentally cursing from the surprise, he wasted no time in heading for the bathroom, only to find that his sink had been turned on for whatever reason.

"Yikes, the water...! Is the faucet busted?"

Frowning, he proceeded to turn the water off, an annoying squeaking sound following it, making the brunet cringe. Maybe the place was in worse condition than he thought. Tired and confused, he almost turned back around when his blue eyes caught something. There was writing on his mirror, clearly marked through the steam that had gathered onto the surface. Like something straight out of a cliche horror movie script, he made out the words, "Under the bed".

"Under the bed...? Is Paul trying to prank me? Talk about bad taste..." He simply dismissed it with a roll of his eyes and the wood creaked as he returned to his bed, but before he climbed into it, he paused and wondered if something was really under it. "Under the bed...huh? What's down here?" He crouched down, having to get onto his hands and knees to peer under the bed. He blinked and tilted his head until a patch of white stood out clearly against the dimness of the room. Raising an eyebrow, his hands reached out and plucked up the object, it turned out to be a piece from a notebook. The writing was short and neat, black letters tracing over the white.

"Ever since she went away, I've spent every night clutching my sweaty pillow and crying. I can't say goodbye. What other choice do I have?"

David couldn't suppress a frown, feeling the pricking of a memory trying to creep into his mind. "...what's this? Did the former tenant leave this?" He thought on it for a few moment, rereading the writing once before shaking his head, placing the page on the nearby table. "...oh, whatever. I'll get to bed." Uttering those words, he placed the covers on top of him and sighed, closing his eyes and hoping to sleep well. But, of course, his hopes were dashed as that same sobbing returned, hitting his ears and his heart.

'...that sound still...? Where is that coming from? Gimme a break, I need sleep...'

The comforting darkness of sleep finally overtook him, but he couldn't get the faintest trace of that despaired crying out of his head.


	2. In A Fog

Out of the darkness came the screaming of a not quite familiar yet already irritating phone that shook David awake with a fright. The blond snapped opened his blue orbs and scrambled out of his bed in a half daze, everything blurring together and it was a miracle in itself that he was able to stand, much less stumble over to the ringing device. His memory was still fuzzy as he forced himself to sound not like he just woke up as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand as he carried on the conversation with the person on the other end.

"Uh, yeah...thanks for all the..."

"No, no, I didn't mean...just, I'm so busy with work so..."

"...yes, I'll come visit today. Tell her that for me. Okay, bye."

That talk had certainly woken him up, his vision now clear as he put down the phone and turned away, taking his dark colored cellphone out of his pocket. Why didn't anyone just call him on this phone? He almost scoffed, then surprise chased away any traces of tiredness as he spotted the time. "Man, I slept in to noon...I'd better go. So much for taking it easy."

Knowing that a simple running his fingers through his blond locks would make his hair as neat as he could get it, he didn't waste much time getting ready to leave, he didn't care how he looked either way. He only stopped to take Paul's license off the table and return it safely into his pocket, figuring he'd go by his pompous friend's house at some point that day. So, it wasn't long before he found himself in the main hallway containing all the other rooms on the floor, yet he paused as he noticed Paul's shape a little down the hallway. He must have realized he forgot his license yesterday, that made it convenient for David in the least. He waved slightly, not in the mood to talk much, he could tell today was going to be bad right off the bat with that phone call.

"Paul? What is it?" David knew what his friend was there for, but just in case he was wrong...

"Y-yeah, uh...I forgot my license yesterday, was it on the table?" Paul seemed to be somewhere in between embarrassed and nervous, David could understand feeling rather flustered, but there wasn't much of a reason to be anxious. However, his friend's eyes scanned around quickly, as if he were waiting for something to lunge out at him.

Hiding a frown, David sighed, plucking the card from his jacket pocket and handing it over, "Oh yeah, this. Sorry, I was going to bring it to you, but..."

"Whew, thanks! ...so, you going somewhere?"

David paused. "...yeah, to the hospital."

"...I see, take care of yourself, buddy."

Just when Paul was about to turn around, the other stopped him, eyes narrowed and perhaps feeling his own nervousness settling in. "Oh yeah, Paul...did you write something on the bathroom mirror?"

"Huh? Write on the mirror? What kind of childish brat do you take me for, David?" Paul had crossed his arms by this point, insulted but not quite angry.

David then also felt embarrassed, he shouldn't accuse his good friend of something so ridiculous, they'd been through too much, doubt wasn't what they needed.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean it like that...anyway, I'm off."

With that said, he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his gaze downward, the same uncertainty and embarrassment Paul was feeling before had now settled under David's skin.

Of course it did, that was his luck, after all.

...

The long, dully colored hallways of the hospital had always been to David's distaste, they were also such sad places. In his mind, that depression and loss was what made the surroundings so gray and dull, that's why he hated them so much. His shoes clapped against the tile as he strode past the other doors, hearing chatter mixed together in such an unorganized and confusing way, that it almost gave him a headache. He stopped, eyes moving up and down as he found himself at the room he was supposed to be visiting. His stomach turned as anxiety churned inside him, he felt like he might be sick, he was so confused as to how this would turn out.

Despite the hesitation, he made his way into the room, the constant beeping of the machines too familiar for his liking, along with the radio in there that mainly let out a faint ringing, static. A frail and obviously weak figure was settled under the covers of the bed, long silvery hair almost matching the white sheets. Forcing his feet to move, David took slow steps toward the shape, more and more guilt building up in each step.

"Mom...it's been a while. Are you doing okay?"

His mother turned her head, hair shifting and she spoke in a reminiscent voice, not aware of her surroundings.

"...oh, my...if it isn't little Timmy! You've certainly grown..."

"...good, you look healthy. Sorry I can't see you very much, I've been busy with work." His voice trailed off, the depressed tone shoved to the side with a false, optimistic one, "But I took a few days off, so I moved to this great room, with furniture and everything! It's near your favorite cake shop too! ...so when you get better, we can live there together..."

"My...that's wonderful. Get along with Linda, will you? All that fighting you do worries me so..."

David didn't comment, instead allowing her to continue rambling with that airy and confused tone lacing her aging voice, "Maybe I can visit you sometime? You like apple pie, don't you? I'll make the best I know how..."

He was getting desperate now, a feeling that he had kept away from seeping back into his skin, he couldn't allow what happened last time to occur again. No, he just couldn't. "Mom, I'm not Timmy...I'm your son, David! Remember...?"

"Oh yes, they opened a bakery the other day! It smells so wonderful! Maybe I should buy from there..."

"...mom..."

"...oh? Who would you be...? Why are you here...?" When she didn't receive an answer from who she thought was a stranger, she kept on, "How did you get in? This is my room...do you have the wrong room?"

The echoing silence only made her hostile.

"W-who ARE you?! Say something, will you?!"

"...M-mo..."

The bed shouted in surprise as the body it supported suddenly jumped up, somehow using her thin legs to hold herself up on her own. Her frail appearance was almost nonexistent with her dark eyes flaring angrily and shaky voice becoming harder than untouched stone, "GET OUT! I'LL HAVE YOU THROWN OUT!" David jumped back and shrunk mentally, his eyes wide and shining like sad blue diamonds, this was all too familiar, it was just...

The furious hollering was insistent to the point where the blond had to shut his eyes, he couldn't run from her, he couldn't force her to stop. He couldn't do anything but just take it...that was what he had always done.

"Somebody! SOMEBODY! There's a strange man in my room! Get rid of him, NOW!" Her mind was in a fog, she was scared and confused, those emotions always brought out the very worst in humans, drive them to do things they'd never do. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt those effected, however, it hurt just as much.

It seemed like the crazed woman might attack her own son when there was a clattering of footsteps and a shape of white entered the room, a nurse with stern eyes and golden hair. "Mrs. Hoover!" She hurried to David's defense, placing herself in front of the male while an older doctor rushed to the elder woman's side as the nurse spoke in a soft, soothing voice, "Mrs. Hoover, don't strain yourself...please go to sleep, okay?" At the slightest touch, she struggled and fought, eyes flaring like a caged animal, her mind distant, if not completely lost, "Who are you?! Don't touch me! GET AWAY!"

"Now, calm down, miss...let's get you into bed..."

While the man tried to relax his patient, the female nurse turned her once cold brown eyes onto David, they now appeared sympathetic, "I'm sorry, David. Leave your mother to us...you'll have to leave for today." "...understood. Take good care of her..." Shaken up but able to walk, David gave his only family a sad and lost glance before turning away, reaching the door just when a caring voice he hadn't heard in a long time reached his ears.

"...Davey? Is that my Davey boy? Where are you going? Why are you leaving me...?"

He never thought he'd hear that voice again, all he'd heard from her was that bewildered and out of place tone for what seemed like forever. So when he turned around and his eyes met those of his real mother, he felt himself get choked up, he almost ran right to her. "M-mom..." A pause, then she offered a shaking smile, "...your flight school exams are coming up...you want to be a pilot, don't you? Your mother always has your back..." There was another pause, her tone changing from encouraging to pleading, almost in a scared manner, "Please, don't leave me here alone...I don't want to be alone here. Davey, please..."

"...Mom! It's me! Remember?! Mom!"

After his emotional outburst, the blonde nurse tried to urge him out, saying she was just confused, but he argued, pleading as if he were a little boy again"B-but she said my..."

"I said leave!"

It felt like he was literally shoved out of the room, stumbling into the hallway, his blond bangs leaving blots of gold in his vision, just gray with patches of yellow. While recovering, he put his hand to his head, listening to the screaming inside the room that sent chills down his spine.

"Mrs. Hoover, please calm down!"

"Bring the sedatives!"

His mother shouted in fear and anger, David had to hold himself back from busting in there, feeling his hands clench to where his fingernails almost broke the skin in his palms. Then everything went silent and he could only pray to whatever he believed in that things were alright. He stared at that door for a few moments, trying to calm the storm of emotions rumbling inside him, all the anger, guilt, confusion, and hurt.

He was stopped by a man with hair streaked with gray and silver and kind eyes hidden behind sharp glasses. Either he didn't notice David's ragged appearance or he chose to ignore it, as he asked, "Hello, David. Did you see your mother?" The very fresh memory rushed in front of the blond's eyes, though he managed not to flinch by turning his eyes to the ground, his black shoes suddenly seeming very interesting, "...yeah, though, I guess she still doesn't know me..."

"Yes...she's forgotten many things, and she's having trouble controlling her emotions. I ask you to be patient. She may well get better so you can live with her again."

A few words of sparse conversations from other rooms rung in David's ears, though he heard the doctor's encouraging words and lifted up his head, his hair still covered his eyes. "Thanks...I hope you can help her." He could sense the elder man was going to ask if he was alright, so not wanting to lie, he pushed past him, hands stuffed in his pockets and trying to keep his eyes hidden from everyone.

Eyes were the windows to the soul and he didn't want everyone to see how much inner turmoil he was in.

He just wanted to go home.


End file.
